Building Something Permanent
by ThaliaSiriusPrior
Summary: They had returned a lightning bolt. They stole the Golden Fleece. They held the sky. They navigated the labyrinth. They survived two apocalypses and Tartarus. It had never mattered the severity of each situation; as long as they were together. Percy figured it was about time they embarked on their next great adventure. A Percabeth oneshot based on a picture I saw on tumblr.


**Author's Note: Just a Percabeth one-shot inspired by a Percabeth proposal picture I found on tumblr.  
Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****Heroes of Olympus****_, or any places and characters associated with either series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion._**

Today was the day.

They were in Greece. They were in Athens. They were going to a fancy dinner in the city. Then they would make their way to the Parthenon.

They had been through so much together. They returned a lightning bolt. They stole the Golden Fleece. They held the sky. They navigated the labyrinth. They survived two apocalypses and Tartarus. It had never mattered the severity of each situation; as long as they were together.

Percy figured it was about time they embarked on their next great adventure.

He had been planning this for months. He surprised Annabeth with a trip to the Parthenon, which she had always wanted to see. He went with Grover and Nico to pick out a ring. He planned it all.

And, for once, he hadn't screwed anything up. _Yet_, he thought nervously.

Percy couldn't control his nerves. His fingers fiddled with the tie. He couldn't concentrate. His hair was as messy as ever—his efforts to tame it had proved to be of no avail. His hyperactive mind raced. He had been through two Olympian wars, yet the butterflies still fluttered in his stomach.

He and Annabeth had been together for eight years. He had been in love with wisdom's daughter for twelve. All these years seemed to flash before his eyes as he dressed. Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, was proposing tonight.

* * *

Annabeth heard a knock at the door adjoining her and Percy's bedrooms, and called out, "Just a minute!" She was almost finished getting ready for their special date that Percy refused to tell her anything about. She was prepared for almost anything, but she wasn't one for surprises. She liked knowing. But, upon seeing Percy's determined face, she reluctantly agreed to let it be a surprise.

She ran over to the door and unlocked it. Upon seeing her boyfriend, hair messy and tie poorly done, she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Come here, Seaweed Brain. Let me fix your tie."

Percy grinned back, coming to her. She fixed it as she said she would and kissed him on the cheek.

Then she handed him a necklace and asked, "Put it on me, please?"

He motioned for her to turn around and lift her hair. "Of course." He quickly clasped the necklace and she spun back around, thanking him

"You look beautiful, Wise Girl." And she did. She was dazzling in her floor-length midnight blue dress. Her hair was braided back, revealing her face and the small amount of makeup she had put on for the occasion.

She grinned at him. "You don't look too bad yourself, Seaweed Brain," she said, taking his hand.

They left their suite and travelled down to where their car was waiting. Percy opened the door for her and then went to sit in the driver's seat, gripping on to the ring's velvet box in his pocket for dear life. He had eased up a bit at the sight of his love, but he was still nervous.

"Are you going to tell me anything about this date now, Seaweed Brain?"

"Of course not, Wise Girl. I told you, it's a surprise." He smiled at the nicknames that had lasted throughout the years and at the playful pout she donned. "You'll have to wait and see."

She took a look at the resolve hidden on his face and sighed. "I guess I will."

* * *

Dinner had gone extremely well. It was romantic. It went as planned. There was a delectable dinner, candlelight, flowers, wonderful conversation, and even better company. But the best part of the night had yet to come.

"That was wonderful, Percy," Annabeth said as they walked out of the restaurant. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're not done with me just yet, Wise Girl. There's still more to come." Percy smiled at her positive reaction. Her face lit up; she hadn't wanted the night to end.

"And I saved the best for last."

* * *

Annabeth's smile grew as she saw the Parthenon come into view. As he helped her out of the car, she kissed him. "Oh, Percy. This is perfect."

Percy just grinned, took her hand, and led her to an open spot outside the Greek temple. He lay a blanket down, in clear view of the stars. They were in clear view of Annabeth's favourite constellation: the Huntress.

They sat leisurely on the blanket, looking at the stars. Percy listened to all of Annabeth's excited facts on the ruins of her mother's temple. Percy even remembered some of it.

The stars were shining brightly. The Parthenon looked beautiful in their light. Annabeth looked more beautiful than Aphrodite ever could. Percy was speechless.

Percy sat, marvelling at the beautiful, wonderful, brave, perfect girl leaning into him rambling on about architecture. She lay in his arms for hours, watching as Artemis rode her silver sleigh across the sky.

The night was coming to an end too soon, and Percy knew it was now or never.

As they reluctantly stood up, Percy grabbed Annabeth's slender hand.

She looked at him in confusion as he reached down inside his pocket, fishing for something.

She gasped as he took out a small, red, velvet box and got down on one knee.

He smiled widely at the woman in front of him. "Annabeth, I love you more than anything. We've been through everything together. I figured it was time to start our next adventure. I want to build something permanent with you, Wise Girl. Will you marry me?"

Her smile grew impossibly wider as she nodded. "Of course, Seaweed Brain. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Percy grinned up at her as he slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger, engraved "With love, Seaweed Brain" in Ancient Greek.

She marvelled at the ring on her finger, gasping, "Percy, it's wonderful. You're wonderful." Then she kissed him. It was soft, gentle, chaste. Yet it was able to convey love, devotion, and passion. Twelve years together had set the foundation. It had set the foundation for something wonderfully, beautifully, amazingly permanent.


End file.
